Some Things Are Worth Fighting For
by Myra109
Summary: (Amityville Horror Story, 2005 Remake). Chelsea is face to face with their dangerous step father, fearing for her life, when Michael swoops into save her, knowing very well he could die in her place. AU, incest, Michael/Chelsea, "They would fight for each other. They would die for each other. That, my friends, is true love."


_This is the final part of the Some Things series. Please read the first two stories in this series:_

 _1\. Some Things Are Stronger Than Grief_

 _2\. Some Things Are More Important Than Fear_

 _Pairing: Michael/Chelsea_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Amityville Horror Story or any of its characters in any way, shape, or form._**

 ** _WARNINGS: INCEST, MINOR VIOLENCE_**

* * *

Chelsea screamed as George loomed over her with a wild, crazed look in his eyes.

Jodie had tried to warn her, saying bad things would start coming their way very soon, but no one had believed Chelsea when she passed the warning on. They dismissed it as a wild imagination or non sense; even Michael pretended to believe her, even though she could see it in his eyes that he didn't.

Still, despite the warning, nothing could've prepared her for this. George, who had turned out to be a decent step father until a few weeks ago, was going to be the cause of her demise, and little, scrawny, fragile Chelsea, who couldn't win a fight against a toddler, couldn't do anything to stop him.

George raised the shot gun, aiming it at her head, and a click sounded as he pulled it back, reaching for the trigger.

This was it. She was going to die. She wished she could tell Michael she loved him one last time, and as horrible as it sounds, Chelsea wanted Michael with her. She didn't want Michael to die, but a small and guilty yet understandable side of her didn't want to die alone…

Chelsea waited for the boom of the gunshot, but it never came.

Michael appeared out of no where, and that scrawny boy tackled George, holding the shot gun tight against the man's chest.

"Never touch my sister," Michael hissed before kicking George multiple times in the legs and ribs.

George growled and scrambled to his feet, easily fighting off the boy's attempts to take him down.

Chelsea was shocked. In all her years, she'd never seen Michael be violent or even angry. Michael was always so calm and peaceful that seeing this violent side of him was like seeing an entirely different person, even though it was the boyfriend she knew and loved. Michael would always choose to settle something with words, even if it meant getting picked on and beaten up, but now, he looked ready to fight George, despite the man being three times his size.

Michael kicked George in the shin, and he must've hit a sensitive spot because George cried out and kneeled over.

"You're done, kid," George hissed, and Michael grabbed the shotgun and threw it as far away as possible. It spun through the air and landed somewhere in the woods.

"Chelsea, run!" he shouted, pointing the opposite direction he sprinted in.

Chelsea saw his plan. While George was chasing him, Chelsea would have time to run. Not a bad plan, but what happened to Michael when George caught him? Michael probably didn't care about himself in that moment, but Chelsea did, and she wouldn't let him die alone.

She watched as he ran up the ladder, and George dashed after him. Chelsea picked up the biggest rock she could find, which was almost as big as her head, and aimed it skyward.

She waited a few heart beats before throwing it with all her strength and watching as it collided with George's head. The man teetered for a brief second before tumbling to the muddy ground, unconscious.

"Good job, Chelsea," her mother said, appearing around the edge of the house and kissing her daughter on the top of her head in relief. "Help me get him to the boat."

"Why?" Billy demanded.

"We need to get him away from the house. As soon as we do, he'll be back to his old self again. Billy, help me," her mother ordered, grabbing George's arms and pulling him towards the dock while Billy hesitantly grabbed his legs to assist his mother in carrying the man.

Michael climbed back down, and his hand slipped into Chelsea's as they headed for the docks, following their mother, brother, and unconscious step father.

The family of five hurriedly climbed onto the boat, and their mom started the propeller before they were whooshing away in the water, not looking back once.

"I've never seen you fight, especially like that," Chelsea said to Michael.

Michael smiled with a shrug. "What can I say, sis? Some things are just worth fighting for," he told her with a pointed glance that made it obvious he was referring to her.

Chelsea shrugged. "I couldn't agree more. I would fight for you. I love you, so never scare me like that again. I was almost positive George would catch you."

"But he didn't because you saved me. Thank you," Michael told her.

Chelsea chuckled. "I was only returning the favor after you saved me. I love you, Michael," she told her brother before their lips connected, and their mother, brother, and semi-conscious and weak (but thankfully back to normal) step father to smile at the sweet sight.

After all those two had been through in such a short time, they deserved some time to just live in their own world for a little while. They deserved to retreat into each other, finding comfort in the other person's presence.

Because they loved each other. They would fight to keep the love of their life safe. They would fight for each other. They would die for each other. That, my friends, is true love.

* * *

 _I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary), so please tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM!_

 _Thank you_ _for reading, and I hope you have a great day! Goodbye, everyone!_


End file.
